Sasuke's Notebook
by catherine01
Summary: It's destiny Sasuke, you can't always hide your feelings...yeah I suck at summaries...one-shot sasusaku


A/N: They're around 16-17 in this story.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke's Notebook"<p>

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Iruka announced clearly in front of his students.

The timid girl stood bashfully and slowly made her way to her chair.

Amid the earsplitting gossips and some chaotic laughter of her comrades, a certain pink-haired girl stayed quiet in a corner while waiting for her name to be called. It was the last quarter of the entire school year and they've been doing their traditional change of seats.

"I can't afford to see Sasuke-kun away from me again." she murmured to herself as she reminisce those unlucky days when almost all the girls had seated beside him while jealousy took over her.

Sakura Haruno was calm on the outside but inner-Sakura just can't stop demanding and praying to land on a chair next to her beloved Sasuke-kun. Even though they've never been seatmates after all this years, she still comprises a tiny lingering hope. She believes that her wish will soon be granted.

But it isn't that easy especially on the recent situation. There were 3 arm-chairs in a row. Among her remaining classmates were Sasuke, Ino and 3 other teenagers which were apparently Sasuke's aspiring fan girls. They stood confidently while mocking each other then glances back at Sasuke, obviously quarreling for his attention. The typical ritual seemed to be turning out into a competition.

The onyx-eyed anti-social boy paid them no heed. And like Sakura, Sasuke remained silent as he usually does. He was squatting on the ground and at the same time writing something on his green notebook. He was more likely to be concentrating on his own thoughts. The said notebook made Sakura curious 'cause Sasuke has never done this before. He would generally just stand and wait patiently…

"Haruno Sakura!" their sensei continued.

Sakura let out a deep sigh before she paced and sat on the first chair in the line. Half of her mind kept on toying with the Uchiha's notebook while the other half was still busy praying secretly for her teacher to say Sasuke's name next.

Iruka drew another paper and announced.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"What the-?" Inner-Sakura yelled. She damn expected it to be Sasuke and not a ludicrous rival. Before she could make a face, Ino was already glaring at their sensei as if threatening him to immediately transfer her to another chair. Iruka sweat-dropped but ignored her. On impulse, Ino began to whine.

"Hell noooo! This can't be. I'm just inches away from that forehead girl! I wanted Sasuke. Iruka-sensei, you can't do this to me!" Ino complained rudely as tiny droplets of liquid started to sparkle on his face incessantly.

Sakura had enough and decided to break her silence. She narrowed her eyes and cried, "Yes sensei! I can't stand to be with that pig either!"

Intensity builds up with the two kunoichi as they quarrel which triggered Iruka to feel somewhat guilty for unfortunately picking their names consecutively. He made a face to mask it and commanded them to keep quiet.

"Okay girls, just for your peace of mind," he paused, then took a piece of paper from a round glass and proceeded.

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

"What are you saying? Iruka-sensei." the Blondie interrupted.

"Hush, Ino, I'm not yet done. I only mean that Sasuke will be sitting on that chair instead of you." He declared sternly.

"I take it back!" she demanded.

"And who are you to object?" he replied grimly. "You can't always get what you want."

"But,-"

"No buts Yamanaka." he decided.

With that final blow, the blonde, lanky girl cried literally knowing that she just lost.

Sasuke walked towards his supposed seat beside Sakura, still wearing his stoic face but she SWORE, SHE SAW HIM SMIRK. But WHAT DOES THAT MEANT…?

The presence of him wipe out her foolish thoughts and she can't help but to look at him. And so she did. While enjoying her secret haven, she noticed the girls glaring at her with a fume on their faces.

_Oh yeah, they're freakin' jealous! Wahahaha!_

Going back to the raven-haired boy, Sakura flinch when he suddenly glanced at her. (blushes)

She looked away but was surprise to hear him speak.

"Sakura?"

"err,, yes."

_What a stupid answer, she thought._

"You're annoying."

"hmmp," what could she possibly say to that.

After seconds of eerie silence, the door crashed open revealing a gray-haired jounin, of course with his orange perverted book, who was evidently Kakashi.

"I'm sorry to disturbed your class but the Godaime needs you right now."he exhaled noisily and continued, "I think she has a mission for you or something."

"Okay my dear students, promise me to keep quiet. I'll be back in a jiffy!" he told them as the jounins disappeared in a poof of smoke.

It was a miracle that they really obeyed their sensei like for the first time in their lives. For some unknown reasons, they manage to shut up and silence awkwardly prevailed in their room.

That made the situation more difficult for Sakura, who was now redder than Gaara's hair.

Meanwhile, the cause of it was contentedly reading a textbook in deep concentration.

Sakura find her emerald eyes stealing a glance not to him, but to his notebook which was coincidentally, has the same shade with her orbs.

Yes, until now, it mattered to her. She has some instinct that she should see what's behind it. But instead of simply burrowing it from him, she decided to snatch it up. She's not annoying for nothing. And now, she'll prove how annoying she is. Besides, she's pretty sure that her stubborn crush won't allow her to have that mysterious notebook. So she planned for a sneaky, tricky thing to do.

_Okay, the target is on the top of his armchair, his book; on his hands and lap…aha!_ She planned behind closed doors.

After a few minutes, the crowd began to think about their sensei's last words.

"In a jiffy huh,.." some whispered. He should have known better.

"It's time."

Sakura stood, taking advantage of his occupied mind, did some hand seals and…

" Sasuke-kun!" she said aloud.

"Hn." Came his ever-so famous line as he tilted his head leftward.

In a split second, the **real** Sakura from his right, attempted to grab the target swiftly. Much to her surprise, he managed to stop it and gripped her hand, tightly but gently. After all, his an Uchiha.

Her clone disappeared.

"Don't you dare do that again Sakura."

She flinched when she heard him say her name. She didn't even recognize the anger that blazed in his dazzling face. And then he came to realized that it's because, their hands are still glued together. They both turned red as they took their hands back.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm just curious 'cause,,,because." she tried to reason-out but her brain won't obey.

"You're annoying, you know. I wished a girl like you never did exist." he said offensively but a little uncertain.

His words stung her deeply and she could feel her tears threatening to fall but she prevented them from coming; afraid that she would appear "weak" to him again.

Their once unconscious classmates were staring at them now and were about to yell cheesy stuffs or they might see Sasuke's fan girls protesting but the sudden presence of their sensei saved the two from those possible remarks.

The bell rang which indicates it's lunch break.

Others hurriedly ran outside their room and were glad that they have escaped those mind-damaging lessons they've been through just recently. Little did they know that the pinkette was left behind, still on her chair, crying. Crying because of him, again.

She tried her best to prevent tears from falling, and when she thought it wasn't visible anymore, she stood up from her already exhausted chair. Then she saw a thing she never expected to see,,, it was the green notebook. Yes, the root of her agony.

She took and immediately read it. The first few pages just contained some of their lessons. Sakura cursed herself for being damn stupid and crying for nothing. She was wrong because as she turned to the last page,,,

_Sakura, please be my seatmate! Sakura, please be my seatmate! Sakura, please be my seatmate!..._

Those were the words written at the back part of his notebook. The words looked filthy written and abnormally bad, which meant,,, the writer must be nervous.

Sakura was stunned. Stunned, flattered and blissful all at the same time. She heard thuds of steps that grew louder and louder every second.

She turned to see that person… It was none other than Sasuke.

Both of them blushed. He knew what had just occurred, seeing her holding his green notebook.

In order to avoid him see her flushed face, she fixed her gaze on the ground. Sasuke did the same and uttered, "Sa-sakura,,,"

Sakura was dumbfounded.

_Wait a minute, did he just stuttered?_

"Why the hell did you read what's inside of it?"he said furiously and hesitantly as they both looked directly in the eyes.

Sakura flashed a bright smile; actually, it was more of a mocked style.

Sasuke grimaced and was now speechless.

She ignored his futile question.

"Well, why did you say that you wished I never exist?" she asked, breaking her smile and turning serious.

"Because,,, because of you, I felt different. You are my only weakness and strength. Whenever you're around, you blow my mind that I do random things I never really like. I like to protect you which I think if I did to others was just a waste of time. You're the only thing I ever wanted… and it annoys me to death."

"I hate your existence because-

.

.

.

.

I love you even more than my life"

Sakura walked toward him and pecked him in the lips then waved goodbye. Sasuke was left at the desolate room. All of a sudden, both are ecstatic, thanks to,,,

Sasuke's notebook…..

* * *

><p>AN:Anyway, Sasuke forgot his notebook that's why he came back...sorry i forgot to mention it in the story..

So,, what do you think? Feedback, much appreciated. I need your opinion. Thank you for reading...:))


End file.
